The Eighth Sacrament
by bat ops
Summary: Batman pursues a serial killer determined to murder alleged pedophile priests, whether proven or not.
1. Chapter 1

The Eighth Sacrament

Batman

1

Rectory; Catholic Church of St. Katherine's; Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Gotham; City of Gotham

"Detective – guessed who 'dropped' in?" said the GCPD patrolman at the front door.

MCU Detective Jennifer Cana didn't have to really guess. "Let him in."

The Dark Knight entered the rectory – and now crime scene – in all his formidable glory.

"I figured you'd show up."

"Detective."

In the nearby bedroom, the forensic crews' cameras continued to flash as they processed evidence.

"I assume you have a good idea of what's going on here already?" she asked.

"I do, but you know how I work."

"I know."

Cana was one of the youngest detectives on the force – and indeed the youngest on the elite MCU – but she was also one of the best the force had seen in a long time. Gordon had handpicked her for the competitive MCU spot, and Batman was actually starting to trust her. He had worked on several cases together with her and each new case they solved increased that rare trust.

"Follow me," she said.

They entered the bedroom and scene of the crime.

The homicide victim was 72-year-old Fr. Matthew Thompson, a retired priest living in residence with the rector/pastor of St. Katherine's, Fr. Patrick Logan.

"Everybody – can you give us the room," she said, being the officer in charge as MCU officers had by default at any major crime scene.

They stopped what they were doing, noticed Batman with her, and moved to comply. In short, moments they were alone in the room with the deceased.

Thompson was naked and positioned cruciform atop his bed. There were no visible signs of struggle or determinable cause of death.

As Batman investigated the crime scene, Cana remained near the doorway. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "With you, the best way to start this would be to ask: what _don't_ you know?"

Enabling his batsuit's comprehensive sensor system, Batman scanned every inch of the room. Sweeping the room with his eyepieces, Batman finally settled on the deceased.

"The initial report suggests natural causes."

She nodded. "That's right."

He completed his scan and disabled the sensor system. Back at the batcave, Alfred and the batcomputer were already hard at work analyzing the gathered intel for Batman.

"In a way it was."

"In a way?"

"He suffered myocardial infarction with no apparent trauma."

"As if he'd just died in his sleep?"

"Yeah. In a way he did. It was made to look like he did."

"But why? The unusual body positioning clearly indicates that he was murdered."

"The heart attack wasn't meant to make you think he hadn't been murdered; it was rather done to cover the tracks of the murderer – along with how he did it."

"How did he?"

"My scans indicate residual particles in and around the victim's nose and mouth area. Interior scans indicate similar of the entire respiratory system. The particles are from an unknown substance, likely used in an aerosol form for delivery. The killer entered this room, used the substance on the victim while he was sleeping, and killed him while he slept."

"Hence, why there are no signs of struggle."

"Precisely." He then pointed at the neatly folded and stacked pajamas atop a nearby chair. "My scans also indicate that the skin and hair remains in the garments are an exact DNA match to the victim's. The pajamas were likely removed after the murder so to reposition the body accordingly. The deliberate positioning and neatly folded clothing suggests that not only did the killer have abundant time to commit the crime but that he was able to do it – wanted to do it - with a sense of ritual – with solemnity.

"It also suggests a possible serial killing."

"Really? We didn't find any similar matches or patterns in the databases."

"I wouldn't think so. This killer is new."

"And you think he intends to kill more?"

"I do."

"Will this be his MO?"

"I think so."

"Why?"

"The fact that only Fr. Thompson was targeted and not Fr. Logan, the rector, suggests as much."

"Yeah. Logan found him an hour ago and called 911. I did wonder why he was spared."

"It was something unique to Fr. Thompson's history."

"We're still running that now... You already did though, didn't you?" She grinned.

"I did. Twenty-two years ago Fr. Thompson was suspected of adolescent pedophilia at the high school he taught at. He was never convicted of anything due to lack of proof. There were an estimated dozen victims in his case alone. All of their identities remain confidential with the archdiocese. Back then the city's laws for prosecuting such crimes weren't as extensive as they are now due to large scandals in recent years. Many times bishops and cardinals simply settled with victims and their families and sent the accused priest to evaluation and treatment. So long as that effort was being made no other action was typically needed."

"Do you know the victims' names at all?"

"Not yet, but I know where I can get them."

"Cardinal Preston."

"Exactly. He was also cardinal during the Thompson scandal."

"He probably won't give up those names easily."

Batman nodded. "I know."

"And since we obviously have to do it by the book, it's going to take some time..."

"You mean for you."

"Batman, wait a second. What are you saying here? The cardinal is a well-respected man, and rightly so. He's not some cold blooded mob boss or petty street thug."

"I'm not saying that he is, detective. I'm saying that he may have information that may save lives, let alone make a possible positive ID on the killer if there is indeed a connection there. Doing that sooner rather than later will help us do that."

"I agree. But we still have to go through the legal process to get that information..."

"That's your concern, detective, not mine."

"Aren't we after the same thing here? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"For the most part we are, yes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we both want to apprehend this killer. You do it by upholding the law, and I do it by enforcing justice."

"What's the difference?"

"One is done through the legal apparatus; the other via a strategic result."

"I still don't follow you..."

"You don't have to. We're done here."

He moved to leave but she blocked his path. "No, we're not. You know, Gordon told me how you can be."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah. He said that you can be an arrogant prick."

"That's his opinion."

"Is it true?"

"Does it matter when there is a killer out there likely planning to kill other clergy with similar histories?"

"I think you didn't answer the question."

"And I think you've already lost sight of our objective."

"Bullshit."

"Then stand aside."

She didn't move.

Batman nodded. "Very well."

He martially grasped her arm and quickly set her face down to the floor, but without injuring her. The officers beyond saw this, cursed, drew their weapons and aimed them at him.

"Let the officer go, now!" they demanded.

He did so.

Grunting, Cana waved a hand at them. "Stand down! Let him go."

"Detective...?"

"You heard me. Now."

They complied.

"Thank you," said Batman.

He walked through the body of officers without interference and resumed pursuing his own leads.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Crouched atop a building rooftop adjacent to the Gotham cathedral and chancery, Batman studied the cardinal's residence for clues or insights.

"Sir?"

"Go, Merlin."

"Ten minutes prior to your arrival the batcomputer intercepted a call between Cardinal Preston's residence and the Vatican."

"Hmm. That is interesting but not really that surprising given what we've pieced together so far."

"True, sir. I just thought you should be made aware."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. The batcomputer also completed its forensic analysis of that substance used in the priest's murder..."

"And?"

"It concluded that if you hadn't arrived when you did the substance would have completely dissipated by the time of his autopsy by the coroner. Moreover, being as that it is unknown and with the city's limited resources, the truth would never have been discovered in time. At least...not before more innocents were targeted."

"True on most counts, Merlin, but the targets aren't all necessarily innocent either."

"Even if they aren't, sir..."

"I know. I'm not disagreeing with you on that. I'm just saying that whoever is doing this is likely doing it because they too were a victim of a crime. And now they're getting their payback."

"Is that also why Thompson was targeted first; he personally victimized the killer?"

"I think so."

"A shame we can't ID the killer faster."

"That's what I'm about to do."

"Yes, sir. I suspected as much. I'm also aware of your little...display back at the Thompson crime scene – and of your dialogue with young Detective Cana...to call it such..."

"Not now, Merlin."

Alfred exhaled on the comm. "Sir..."

"I said not now."

"What are you going to do to the cardinal? Break his fingers if he doesn't talk?"

"Nothing that crude." Batman removed a capsule from his utility belt and looked at it. "Remember that modified fear substance I told you about...?"

"The one derived from Scarecrow's weaponized fear toxin?"

"The same."

"Master Bruce, you can't be serious..."

"Why not?"

"Sir, what if the cardinal's health is questionable? He is an older man. Using that capsule could kill him. It's too much..."

Batman secured the capsule in his belt again. "I'm hoping the fear of it will be enough to make him talk – if indeed I even have to go that route."

"Sir, I can't sanction this course of action..."

"You don't have to, Merlin. I'm hoping to appeal to his sense of conscience first."

"He might prefer death than giving up any information, sir."

"I won't let it come to that either."

"Then what..."

"The Vatican called him for a reason, Merlin. They might try to relocate him out of the country like they've done with other church leaders in the past to prevent prosecution with diplomatic immunity and what not.

"Not this time."

"I think this case is compromising your objectivity, sir."

"And how on earth do you figure that, Merlin?"

"Do I really need to say it?"

"Yes – Alfred – you do."

"Very well... You were a child victim of an evil crime – just like many of these young people were. Though it's not the same, it's still similar enough that you subconsciously identify with them."

"That's absurd."

"Is it really?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm going in now. I want you ready for anything from your end. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Standing, Batman leapt away from the rooftop and glided down to the chancery residence window that was closest to where the cardinal was positioned. Batman's scans not only confirmed the cardinal was awake but that he was nervous and pacing in the room that he was currently in.

Batman silently landed at the window, removed his compressed liquid nitrogen spray from his belt, and applied it to the set of metal bars covering the window. In moments, the metal covering's anchor points were fragile and breakable. Batman gripped the bars and removed them with a single audible pull.

The cardinal jumped at the sound. "What was that?"

Batman's multitool was out and working to breach the window lock.

Preston observed what appeared to be a prowler, and said, "Good Lord! Go now or I shall phone the police!"

Batman almost had the window lock breached...

"I've warned you!"

Preston moved for the phone.

Of course, Batman had any number of options present to maintain stealth for this visit. He went for the tech method, even though it was overkill for this occasion. Working his gauntlet controls, he used company satellites to jam the cardinal's phone lines. It wouldn't really matter, as Preston was the only one living at the chancery at present.

As Preston with futility tried to call the police, Batman finished breaching the window and entered a moment later.

At the sight of him, the cardinal cringed in fear, dropping the phone to the floor.

"It's – it's you. You've...you've finally come for me, haven't you?"

Batman scanned the cardinal in his distressed state.

The cardinal fell to his knees in a penitential gesture, and bowed his head.

"Do what you will with me then..."

Batman took a few steps closer to the cardinal and then stopped. As he continually scanned his vitals, Batman grew puzzled. Not only had the cardinal's reaction been bizarre, but now the cardinal's vitals suggested that he was suddenly becalmed by the mere presence of the Dark Knight – turned serene even.

"Eminence?" said Batman in respect. "What are you doing?"

"I am ready, my son. Do what you must do, so that there may be no more of this madness. Too long has it festered in the shadows, like a malignant cancer..."

Batman was tempted to reach forward to grab the cardinal's shoulders to shake him out of it, but chose not to. If the cardinal was in some sort of psychological shock or trauma, he might only make things worse if not careful. Thus, Alfred had been right.

"You are the chemo to that cancer, my son. Do what needs to be done for those that have suffered so much..."

Batman chose to play along instead. "Who am I?"

"You are justice incarnate. You are heaven's avenger sent to right this wrong..."

"Say my name, and then I shall dispense my promised heavenly justice."

"You are...Lawrence Doyle..."

Preston then looked up at Batman – and grew terrified again. Preston's vitals spiked well into critical levels. Then, Preston froze, his state of terror indefinite.

"Merlin, are you getting this?"

"Yes, Master Bruce. All of it."

Preston then gasped – and his heart stopped. He started to fall over before Batman caught him and laid him down.

"He's going into cardiac arrest; he's not breathing."

"I see that, sir. You need to begin CPR."

Batman did so.

"Sir, I should also alert emergency services."

"Do it."

Batman maintained compressions for three minutes straight before sirens were audible.

"Sir, you need to leave. The police are with them."

"Not until they get in here and take over."

"Sir, if they see you there it will look suspicious after everything..."

"I don't care." Batman didn't hide his anger. He was far from fatigued and with his resolve could probably do CPR for an hour, maybe more, before feeling anything close to fatigue would trouble him.

The police and medics burst through the front door to the residence and found the Dark Knight still performing CPR on the cardinal.

"Move away from him now!" the officers commanded, guns pointed at him.

Batman waited for the medics before complying.

"Hands in the air! Get on your knees! Do it now!"

Batman went to his knees, crossed his ankles, and placed his hands behind his head. The officers looked at one another at this strange action – the legendary Batman surrendering...without a peep?

The officers surrounded the Dark Knight, but carefully.

"How do we cuff him?" an officer said. "They won't fit around those gloves of his."

"I got a better idea," said another cop, putting his gun to Batman's head. "Let's see who's been making so much trouble for us all these years."

"I wouldn't do that," said a cop.

"Why not? Gordon and Cana aren't here to stop us. If we unmask him here and now, it won't matter. Everyone will know who he is. The so-called legend dies tonight..."

Despite his predicament, Batman focused on the rescuers as they tried to save the cardinal.

The medics called clear and began defibrillation. The shock caused everyone but Batman to jump.

The cop with his gun at Batman's head, said, "See what you've done, you bastard. We have your slippery ass this time." He then reached forward to unmask him...

"Don't!" warned another cop, open hand extended toward them.

"Shut up," said the gun cop.

He touched Batman's mask... Electric current tore through him.

Batman surged into action. Elbow smashing the gun cop in the face he then threw the same cop into the two others, knocking them all to the floor and disarming them simultaneously. Batman didn't waste a second knocking them all out. And as he'd anticipated, the medics stopped working on the cardinal to look over at him in surprise. Though he still held a flash grenade in hand, using it would have stunned the medics, damaged their equipment, and worsened the cardinal's chances.

Pointing at the cardinal, Batman commanded them, "Save him. Now!"

They snapped out of their surprise and resumed their jobs. Batman secured the stun grenade and returned to the breached window as more sirens drew close fast.

He was grappling to a rooftop seconds later.

Crouched atop that roof, he waited for Alfred to check in. It was often Alfred's choice to remain silent on an otherwise unjammed comlink to let Batman focus when in trouble.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. ...Was I too late, Alfred? Did too many seconds slip by for the rescuers to save the cardinal in time?"

"They're still working on him, sir."

"That's not what I asked."

Alfred thought on it a moment. "The interruption was only a few seconds in duration. I don't think that would make any medical difference. Besides, more help has arrived and it looks like they're getting ready to transport him now to the hospital."

"Yeah, I see that."

Alfred heard some relief in Batman's voice.

"There's also the question of his mental state when you found him..."

"Yeah. That was strange... And that name..."

"Lawrence Doyle, yes, sir. I took the liberty of doing a background check on it while you facilitated your escape..."

"What did you find?"

"After his college graduation, nothing, sir. However, records do indicate that his family settled with the Gotham archdiocese over a pedophilia scandal that they were alleged victims of."

"Was it Fr. Thompson?"

"It doesn't say, as there were a dozen other suspected priests at the time..."

"But the Doyle claim was circa to that of the Thompson scandal, right?"

"Yes, sir, within months of it, unlike the others that were years, and in some cases, decades apart. ...Sir, there's something else."

"What is it?"

"Apparently, while the Doyle family indeed settled, it appears that only Lawrence Doyle rejected his portion of the settlement."

"That is interesting. Money didn't appear to be a motive for him as it's been in some cases."

"Yes, sir, and when added to everything else we know..."

"It suggests that he's the primary suspect in Thompson's murder."

"Yes, sir. I do find it curious though as to how the cardinal knew Doyle seemed to be responsible somehow, as evidenced when he imagined you were him."

"It could be simple reasoning or rather that Doyle warned him in advance of his intent."

"Then we could theorize that Preston was on that list too."

"Yeah."

"If Preston knew in advance then why didn't he inform the authorities?"

"It's hard to say, Alfred. My guess would be that Preston was carrying all of that guilt inside of him for so long that it ate him up inside. It terrified him, and thus tormented him. It became his personal hell and prison, and all hope and reason was lost. So by the time Doyle warned him about his plans, Preston was already so trapped in his fear and guilt that he had accepted his fate – accepted his death, even in knowing advance of its coming."

"Yes, sir..."

"What's wrong?"

"I was monitoring the emergency channels..."

"Yes...?"

Batman closed his eyes and bowed his head, already knowing what Alfred was going to say...

"Cardinal Preston was pronounced DOA at Gotham General, sir..."

Batman remained silent.

"I am sorry, sir..."

The silence continued.

"You did all that you could, Master Bruce. From my perspective, the cardinal killed himself from the weight of his own sins - nothing more."

"That's not very comforting, Alfred."

"No, I suppose not – but it remains the truth to me all the same."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Alfred..."

The butler exhaled. "The police now consider you a primary suspect in the cardinal's alleged murder..."

Debating that was pointless, and for many reasons both obvious and not. Batman's only focus was to find Doyle and bring him in.

Batman always got his man. At least, that was the goal anyhow.

"...This, in addition to the customary assault charges upon the peace officers that you earned to your already extensive record of similar charges that easily number into the hundreds nowadays."

"What's your point?"

"Just find this man and keep your masked nose clean in the interim."

Batman stood from the rooftop. "I intend to. We still have a lot of work to do, Alfred, and the night is far from over."

"It's Gotham City, sir. When is that ever not the case?"

"True, but in this city I own the night; I _am_ the night."

"Then might I suggest that you bring the full brunt of your considerable corporate arsenal to bear down upon this matter?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind. Enable every company satellite and focus them onto the city. I want full A/V surveillance in place. I want this bastard in ties before the end of the night."

"Will do, sir."


End file.
